


Poetic Justice

by akatonbo



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for fuda_100 on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Justice

It only took one case for Tsuzuki to inform Konoe-kachou that he wouldn't be able to keep working with his new partner. Tatsumi backed him up, and recommended he be given a three week break from fieldwork, during which Watari would cover the second block.

Still, even after seventy years in Meifu, Tsuzuki was surprised when he heard how the man had died -- dismembered with his own knife, by a witness to a murder he had committed. He wasn't sure whether he thought it was poetic justice, or if it was more than even a man like Muraki Kazutaka deserved.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I don't always post drabbles, but when I do~~ I don't usually post drabbles, but this seemed like a worthwhile exception. The challenge it was written for was 'role reversal'. Also, I was amused to realize when I was selecting character tags that there are actually SIX characters in this drabble, for all that it is the true 100 word variety -- five who are mentioned by name and one who is rather pointedly not. XD It didn't seem appropriate to tag all of them, though.


End file.
